This invention pertains to liquid crystal displays. More particularly this invention pertains to color cholesteric liquid crystal displays.
Along with the proliferation of computing, and communication devices, the use of liquid crystal displays has increased. Liquid crystal displays are used in a variety of devices including cell phones, laptop computers, portable digital assistants, and increasingly, as desk top computer monitors.
Common types of color liquid crystal displays have complicated structures including front and back substrates, color filter arrays, back reflectors (in the case of reflective displays), front and back polarizers, front and back alignment layers, and precisely aligned electrodes located on opposite sides of a liquid crystal containment cell. In the manufacture of such liquid crystal displays, great care must be taken to assure that electrodes formed on one containment wall are properly aligned with electrodes formed on the other containment wall. The latter necessity increases manufacturing costs.
Liquid crystal displays in which the electrodes are all formed on a single containment wall have been proposed. Nonetheless, multiple alignment layers, polarizers, and color filter arrays that must be precisely aligned are still required.
What is needed is a liquid crystal display that has a reduced component count.
What is needed is a liquid crystal display that is more easily manufactured, and especially avoids the need for critical alignment between elements (e.g., electrodes, color filter array) formed on one containment wall, with elements formed on a second containment wall.